Say Anything
by CiciFreakingSutton
Summary: Bella & Paul were young& in love, until they got killed but things aren't what they seem & are they really dead? Or were they lied to? What happens when Bella moves back to LaPush many years later & is imprinted on & also finds out the truth?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Hey Guys this had been rotting in my computer for a while so I decided the hell with it and uploaded it and I hope you enjoy it!**

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or Paul..._.*pout*_

I happily jumped, well more of fell, and out of the horrible car I have been stuck in for over eight hours and stretched my aching and tired legs. Ugh. I hate that stupid car. Okay, maybe the car isn't that bad, but the people in it are definitely what I hate. Plus being stuck in it for countless hours with a stupid comedy station on the satellite radio the whole way, with Renee and Phil smoking with the windows barely down so I was basically choking on smoke in the back, oh and don't forget how they had the air conditioner blasted the coldest it would get the whole way and I was in shorts and a tank top for crying out loud! And I'm always cold anyways, so I was extra cold. Talk about an unpleasant trip. Taking a deep breath of hot mid-afternoon air while I stood there taking everything in. It felt great to be back in Forks. I was home. Even though I live in Florida, Forks and La Push are my real home. I feel like I completely belong here, you know. Florida is too hot and humid for my taste. My hair would frizz and stick to the back of my neck all the time, and it just felt way gross. Oh, and don't forget all of the pollution. You could actually see the dirt and gunk in the air. Yuck! And being stuck with the queen bitch herself and her new husband, the one person I hate the most in this world, Phil.

" Isabella we…" My mom says so I just tune her out so I can't hear her and start singing a song in my head. It may make me seem a little rude, but my mother and I don't get along really well. I actually, I hate them both. I really wish they would drop dead. I know humming along won't make anything change, but its better than yelling at her, it's better than getting into another one of our arguments. I can feel the tears welling in my eyes. I jump back into the car to sit and wait for them to get out of the gas station and to take me to my father's hoping they wouldn't be too long. Grabbing my iPod from the seat next to me I plop the ear buds in my ears and start playing random music. After a few minutes Phil and Renee get in with a dozen bags of junk food and chips. I swear they are going to become obese. I can hear them blabbing and lecturing me over my music and unfortunately my headphones suck balls so I can't hear my music because they are drowning out my music with their stupid voices.

"Phil gives me your freaking headphones." I snap. He rushes and hands me them, he looks a little pissed. Oh well, I really don't care.

"Isabella, don't snap at him that way, and why do you need his? You have your own." My mother scolded my through the rearview mirror.

"Whatever. And I need them because mine suck balls and you guys won't shut the hell up and stop bitching, so I can't hear my music dumb ass." I say emotionless.

That's how I always am. Emotionless. All the time. I open my notebook to the second page of my personal journal and aimlessly vent my feelings and that kind of thing to the piece of paper. I was always a good kid, but when mom married Phil, he blamed me for being a out of control teen, even though I was good, so after a while I gave up on being good and became exactly what he said I was. When mom married Phil my life turned into a living hell, no lie. I scribbled a couple more things on the page and slammed it shut just as we pull into my dad's driveway. Finally, I'm free from the heartless mother and her pussy ass evil husband. I jump out of the car before it stops and run into the house. It's empty. Laughing and sounds of people come from the backyard and I walk slowly to the kitchen and look out the old small window to the backyard. There's a bunch of people I don't know laughing and having fun while barbequing, like a normal family would. Looks like he forgot all about me. Again. I bet he didn't even miss me. Nope he was here with his happy little perfect family while I was stuck in hell and he didn't even care. He did not even try to fight for me when mom took me away. Nor did he ever even call on holidays, much less my birthday. Heck, he never called. Ever. A tear slid down my cheek and I angrily wiped it away. Mom and Phil stumbled in the front door with my huge suitcases. I need go to my place. The one place where I can just be. The place where I haven't been in years. My place. I push pass Renee and Phil and I'm running out the door, up the street, around the corner to the beach. Phil calls my name, but I don't shout back. Instead I keep running down the beach until I get to my secret place. I stop dead in my tracks and my body jolts forward when I spot someone on my swing. He looks a few years older than me and has light brown skin with jet black hair that's spiked. His muscles and hair are shining in the sunlight like he just got out of the ocean or something. Damn! He's hello hot. But his hotness didn't make me anger subside any. He looks a little familiar though. What is he doing in my spot? I stopped forward with sand flying everywhere, my hair flying, and my eyes set on him with my death glare that most grown men flinch from.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I say through clenched teeth. He looks at me slightly amused and a cocky gin place on his lips.  
"I'm swinging." Smart ass!

"I mean on my swing dip shit!" I said putting my hands in thigh fists. I so want to kick the guy's ass right now. Can't I ever get away from everyone? No, apparently not. Besides, I didn't even know anyone else knew where this place is.

"I don't see your name on it." His comebacks with. Think again buddy.

"Oh yeah, look on the bottom?" He laughed and does as I asks and show me. Sure enough my name is still carved on the bottom of the old thing.  
"See there's my name." Now it's my turn to smirk.  
"I don't know what you're on, but this is my girlfriend's name." What? He has to be kidding me there my name right there that I put on their back in third grade. And last time I checked me as defiantly not his girlfriend.  
"Oh? So what's this Bella look like? Maybe sometime I could meet her?" I decide to play along. He sat back down on MY swing. He stared off at something in the distance and looked sadden.  
"She's beautiful. She has blonde hair. Brown eyes. Hello shot but fine as hell. Oh and she's the sweetest and kindest person ever. Totally unlike your bitchy ass." I listened impatiently as he described my younger self, when I was sixteen. But now I had dark brown hair that I colored a few months ago before I got my id, and a huge attitude and an anger problem that came with it. The old I died that day in Port Angeles two years ago. And I died even more when my so called mother married that stupid jackass Phil. I swear to god Phil is going to pay for all he has done. Mark my words! I would have done something by now, but he has allies. Allies that have kept me from doing what I want to do most, by using inhuman talents. That story's for another time though. And that little girl hasn't come back since. Wait a second is he? No he couldn't be. Although he looks a lot like him. But he's definitely not him, he's dead.  
"Read and weep loser." I flicked my id at him and he looked it over and his face was truly priceless. I laughed as he looked shocked, happy and mortified as hell.  
"Bella? I'm so sorry I didn't mean to be an ass I've missed you so freaking much. I just thought you were some crazy chick. They said… never mind." The guy rambled on pulling me into a hug. I flinched back at the touch and took a huge step back. He personally held a hurt look on his face.  
"One doesn't ever, and I mean ever hug me again. Two what the hell are you doing on my swing? And lastly, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" I yelled loudly. It was his turn to flinch back.

"You don't remember me do you?" He asked quietly looking at me with a wired look.

" Nope. Should I?" I said casually, even though a sharp pain rose in my chest.

" It's me, Paul." He looked like I killed his puppy. Oh well. Who the hell does he think he is? Does he have a death wish? Does he think it's funny to act like my dead boyfriend? Maybe he's some other Paul I know. Nope. The only Paul I can remember is my ex-boyfriend from a few summers back that I have known since like pre-k, but he died a year ago. I remember that day clearly.

_~Flashback~_  
_"Oh my gosh that movie was so stupid." I giggled as I leaned into Paul's chest as we walked out of the movie theater. _  
_"Girl is you crazy? It was freaking amazing!" He looked at me like I had fifty heads or something, but I could tell he was being totally sarcastic. _  
_"Mum. Sure. You keep telling yourself that." I laughed. _  
_" Hey, Stop right there!" A unknown voice yelled. Me and Paul both turned around and saw a older man, clearly drunk, holding a gun and aiming it straight at us. My heart literally stopped beating and panic flooded through every part of my body. I was completely frozen with fear. _  
_"Bella run." Paul quietly whispered into my hair. I tried to listen to him, but I couldn't. It was like my feet were nailed to the street blacktop. It all happened all so quickly. The drunken guy fired the guy twice and hit Paul in the chest. I watched in fear as his body hit the ground hit the ground with a scary and loud thump. My body instantly became unfrozen but I became even more afraid. _  
_"PAUL!" I yelled and dropped to the ground checking him over frantically seeing how bad his wounds were. Tears were streaming down my face like it was a damn that had busted. _  
_" I told you not to move bitch." The guy said. It was the last thing I heard or remembered except for an anatomizing pain in my lower abdomen. _  
_~End of flashback~_

_"Well, Paul GET THE HELL OFF MY SWING! AND WHAT KIND OF FUCKING SICK JOKE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE PLAYING?" I yelled again. He jumped quickly off the swing and gave it to me like a servant would do for their queen. I laughed at the thought and sight of this big guy jumping around skittishly afraid of me. I sat on my swing, finally, and swayed a little getting lost in my thoughts. I was mentally crying my eyes out. He was sitting in the sand Indian style, which is kind of ironic since he looks like he's from the res and Indian. He sighed and looked down at the sand. I sounded and looked like he was crying. Why the hell would he be crying?_  
_"Look I'm sorry if I scared you, okay?" I said. What the hell? I never apologize. Anyway, it's not my fault he gets scared by girls and cries. Ha. _  
_" It's not that. I just thought-… Never mind. I'm sorry. My names P- Sam by the way. I'm Paul's brother." He said while wiping away tears. Oh, now it makes sense. But why would he pretend to be his dead brother. I just let it know the loss of his brother is enough. _  
_"Oh. You shouldn't apologize. I'm the ones a total bitch. It's nice to meet you Sam, although Paul never talked about you." I said and I started to cry some right along with him, _  
_"Yeah, well. You know we never really got along." He said after a few minutes. _  
_"I'm sorry." I whispered. _

_"Why are you sorry?" He was clearly shocked. I just ignored his question and went through all the memories of Paul and I. _  
_"I never told him, you know. I was going to. The next day. I was so scared but excited. Guess I was stupid, nothing good ever happens in my life. I'll never be happy." I said crying softly while looking at the ground with tears dropped onto the sand. I was mainly speaking to myself. _  
_"What are you talking about?" He asked confused. _  
_"I was pregnant." I whispered and completely broke down right there. When I was shot in the stomach, the baby was killed, the same day Paul died._  
_~Flashback~_

I awoke in a strange room I have never seen before. It looked somewhat like a hospital room. Paul.  
"Where's Paul? I have to make sure he's a right. Where am I?" I asked looking around seeing more clearly. The small room looked like it once was a bedroom. Okay, this is just plain freaky. What's going on?  
"Isabella, it seems the baby was killed when you were shot in your lower abdomen. Also, Paul was killed honey. He's dead." My mom whispered, acting sad but I could tell she was pleased. She hated Paul. She didn't want me to have his kids.  
"Liar! You're a stupid liar! You did this! You killed him and my baby! Admit it you stupid selfish piece of shit!" I screamed at her hysterical.  
"Isabella calm down or we'll have to sedate you." My so called mother warned.  
"Fuck you, you stupid bitch!" I screamed. Renee called someone into the room while I continued yelling and screaming. I froze for the second time seeing Pauls murdered enter the bedroom with a needle. I kicked and screamed while he tried to sedate me and put the needle in my arm. He got it into me after the fifth try and I unwillingly drifted to a deep slumber.  
~End of Flashback~  
Sam ran off somewhere down the beach. He was probably pissed at me. If I hadn't gone out on that date with Paul, both he and his child would still be alive. It's all my fault. No wonder he ran. No wonder my dad never even acknowledged me. No wonder my life is so screwed up. My life is a living hell and it's all my fault because I just had to see that damned movie. I begged and begged Paul to take me to that stupid movie, and finally he gave in. If only. If only, doesn't bring him and our unborn child back.

Beta note: Hey this is GothMisfitjazz and I will be betaing this story and future stories so please be kind I do forget some words... Also my cuz needs some idea's for this so please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

I slowly made my way back to challis with my head hung low watching the pavement beneath my feet. Parts of me wanted to breakdown and ask why he abandoned me, but the other half of me, my stubborn half, wanted to yell, scream, and throw heavy objects at his head. My stubborn part always wins. Over the past year I've been taught three things; shut your mouth and smile, never show any emotion and that somehow it's always my fault. As I came nearer the house I lifted my head to see my so called father, and his new family all waiting on the front porch like they were waiting for me. Great. The woman, next to Charlie had a huge smile upon her face, like I was like one of her long lost friends, she was really beautiful, but she probably was a huge bitch. There was a girl about my age with shoulder length hair who was just as beautiful as her mother, but she had a scowl on her face, this ones defiantly going to be a bitch. The scowl on her face was familiar. It was a mask of anger to cover extream pain and hurt. Next to the girl with the permanent scowl upon her face was a boy with huge muscles and choppy shot hair, he looked about a year of two younger than me. I wanted to puke when I was his face, not that he wasn't good looking like his mother and sister, I'm guessing, he just hade this bright cheesy smile plastered on his face. Aww, well don't they all look perfect. Perfect family, perfect house, perfect everything. I just bet they are all just so thrilled I'm here and be apart of their perfect little lives, not! Its called sarcasm. I'll probably mess things up as always and ruin their lives. I put on my best bitchy smile on my face as I opened the front gate and stepped up the front steps.

"Bella, I-"Charlie started but I cut him off.

Save it!" I gritted through my teeth while his new wife looked back and forth from me and him.

"But I-"He started again but once again I just cut him off.

"Okay look, you and I both know you don't want me here, let alone want me at all, and lord knows I defiantly don't want to be here, so let me make this simple, you stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours. Got it? Good." I quickly brushed past him and picked up my bags and walked upstairs where my old room used to be. I opened the door expecting to see drastic changes, but instead it was just as I had left it, everything. I stood there in shock for a moment, then slowly walked in and plopped my suitcase on top of my bed and laid down legs hanging off the edge of the bed by my dresser. After a few moments there was a light tap on my door.

"What?" I yelled not moving from the bad.

"Can I come in?" a way too cheerful voice asked, probably the boy who had the cheesy smile.

"No." I grumbled, but to my dismay the door swung open and in walked well, I'm not sure what his name is.

"I though I said no." I growled and sat up quickly giving him my best death glare. The kid surges back and actually looked frightened. Serves him right. It took him a few moments to find his voice to speak.

" I know, but I just wanted to get to know my step- sister." He gulped. Is this kid for real? Seriously and why does he always have a stupid smile on his face?

"My name is Bella, there you know me."

"I'm Seth." He replied his voice turning back from frightened to cheeky.

"Seth can you do something for me?" I said in a fake sweet tone and his smile widened even more.

"Sure." He surged looking like a kid on Christmas.

"Get the hell out of my room!." I screamed not caring if the whole house heard. He jumped and scrambled for the door, only to run straight into before getting up and stumbling down the hall. I know its mean, and I honestly don't care, but that was just hilarious. I busted up laughing so hard my abs hurt and tears clouded my vision. When my laughter finally died down there was yet another knock at my door. Do these people not know what's good for them? Are they purposely trying to piss me off? Because it's working.

"What?" I groaned. All I want is to be alone, what so hard to understand about that? Don't I deserve that much? Apparently not.

"Isabella, there's something important you need to come with me to see." A sickly sweet voice said as they entered my room. Where does this woman get off coming into my room without asking, then try bossing me around telling me what I need to do. If she thinks she can just waltz in here and act like she's in charge of me or she's my mom, she is in for a huge reality check.

"First off, never and I mean never, call me by my first name again got it? Secondly, you can't just come into my room without permission. And lastly, get the fuck out of my room and leave me alone." I screamed the last part as loud as I could. She surged back a little but still stood her ground. Dumb bitch.

"Now Bella, I do not allow Seth or Leah to use curse words in this house so you will not be an exception. " She lectured like she was my mother. Her telling me not to cuss was the wrong thing to do, because now I'm going to do it a lot more just to piss her off and make her just a miserable as I am.

"Shut your stupid birch face mouth before I do it for you. Jesus freaking a what the hell is your guys problems? Fuck, If I go see whatever you think is Important than will you shut you stupid yapping and leave me the hell alone?" I asked, almost defeated. Almost, its going to take a lot more for this stupid broad to crack me. I was a little curious as to what she wanted me to see, but I'd never in a million years admit that to her. A small faint smile tugged at the ends of her lips, and I wanted to badly to wipe the ugly smile off her stupid perfect face. Ugh, whatever. She nodded her head softly and I gestured for her to lead the way. I quickly locked my bedroom door before following her downstairs and out the front door. We walked down the front steps and to the side of the house where a small, but nice sliver shiny car sat. Miss perfect unlocked the car and I opened the passenger side door and sat in to the.

"What?" I snapped at what's her face staring at me like she was waiting for something. What her damage? Whatever it is she better get over it.

"Seatbelt." She murmured.

"No." I told her. She sat there staring at me for a few moments before realizing it was a hopeless cause so she put the key in the ignition and started the car and the air conditioner and engine roared to life. The drive was about a half hour when we stopped at a small cemetery. Why are we here? Is this where paul is buried? How did she know Paul, let alone where he is buried? I can't do this. Not here, not now, and defiantly not her with her.

"What are we doing her?" I asked trying to act normal, but my voice cracked and tears just about fell from my eyes. No! I will not let my emotions get the best of me. I pushed the tears back and willed my voice to go back to its normal tone after a few moments. The car was put into park and what's her face got out. I quickly got out after her as she started walking a few yards ahead of me. I walked slowly after her with so many emotions running through me, as my hands shook in fear. She stopped at a grave and kneeled down waiting for me. I walked slower and slower as I neared her. I kneeled down next to her in utter silence looking everywhere but the gravestone afraid to see Paul's name, even though I'm pretty sure its his. At this moment I felt something I haven't felt in a while; weak and venerable.

"Look." She whispered. But I still kept my gaze up at the sky ignoring her.

"Bella, look." She whispered softly placing a hand on my shoulder as I slowly drew my gaze to the headstone. I was completely and utterly in shock at what was in front of me. Is this a joke. Here in front of me was a gravestone that had my _name_ on it. I had the date that Paul was killed on it and all that. This has to be a mistake.

"What's this?' I asked softly for the first time to Charlie's new wife.

"A year ago when you and Paul went to the movies you both were shot, when the police arrived on the scene Paul's body was there, but yours wasn't. A police man told us you were killed the moment the bullet hit you and that it was too bad for anyone to see so they cleared your body and only allowed your mother to identify you. Everyone told us you were gone. The police man and doctor at the scene demanded we have a closed casket funeral, so we did. Little did we know that you weren't in there, that you were alive. That day Charlie was going to introduce me and my kids to you. We were going to tell you kids about us being engaged." She told me as I sat there flabbergasted. Wow. I couldn't form any words so I sat there for a few minutes before I could process the words I was going to say.

"so that's why dad never called? He thought I was dead?" I asked and she simply nodded.

"What about Paul?" I asked wanting to know where he was buried.

"He-"She started by she was interrupted by Sam.

"He was killed instantly, and they cremated him and spread his ashes across the beach." He said giving, uh I still don't know her name a pointed look.

"Oh." Was all I could muster, as miss perfect looked at me and Sam confused. Wired lady. Maybe she doesn't know same, I'll introduce them.

"Sam this is Charlie's new wife, uh, Charlie's wife this is Sam, Paul's brother." I said to both of them.

"It's Sue, and nice to meet you _Sam _I didn't know Paul had a brother." Sue said in a very off tone.

"Yeah, well uh we never really got along." He said staring off into space.

"Sure sure, so _Sam_ would you like to come have dinner with us?" Sue asked. Why in the world does she keep saying his name like that? Maybe it's just 'cause she's wired.

"Yeah, it'd be great to get to know the only thing related to Paul that's left. You guys look terribly alike, and I feel like I have him back again when I'm around you, I know I probably sound like a crazy person, but please?" I asked letting my guard down. Sam looked between pained and conflicted. I know I shouldn't have put him on the spot like that, but well, yeah.

"Okay." He sighed, but he looked terrified.

"Thank you." I said quietly. I was really eager to get to know Paul's last living relative. We all walked back to Sue's car, and I got into the back seat with Sam, and we chit chatted on the way back to my dad's. Meanwhile up in the drives seat Sue kept giving Sam wired glances in the rear-view mirror like there was something going on that I should know or something. It was really putting me on edge. The car jolted to halt, and Sue told us we were at the house. Sam and I gave each other a weary glance at the look 'step mother' was giving us, before we hopped out of the car. This should be interesting.

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I got a new laptop so I will be updating sooner and quicker. I didn't want to do the cemetery scene until later in the story, but somehow I kept coming back to this, so here it is. Please review, criticism and advice is greatly appreciated


	3. Chapter 3

We soon as we came through the front door loud voices surrounded us coming from the kitchen, it sounded like everyone was talking at once about a million different things. This is completely normal in my huge Italian family during or around meal times, especially at dinner. I could hear Leah moping about how no one understands her, Seth talking very loudly about some stupid TV. Show, my father talking about meatballs and college, what the hell, and everyone else, two of Seth's friends and his grandmother, I couldn't tell what they were saying.

"You guys shut up, we have company!" Sue yelled after trying to gain their attention quiet a few times. They all instantly shut their mouths and looked towards where Paul, Sue, and I were standing in the kitchen doorway.

"Yo man, what's up Paul." One of Seth's friends waves from the other side of the room. I look down in pain at the memory of Paul and of him being gone. This guy probably knew Paul, but somehow didn't know he died and this was in fact his brother Sam.

"Um, this isn't Paul; this is his brother Sam, Paul was killed a few years ago." I cleared my throat as a few tears slid down my face. My voice was full of shame and guilt as I told them this, honestly I felt guilty for Paul's and my baby's death, I wish I could have taken his place instead, he didn't deserve to die. I did.

"Huh?" Seth's other friend stared at me stupidly. I sighed loudly, and sue came to my rescue quickly seeing my discomfort and pain. Meanwhile Sam had his gaze on the kitchen tile floor staring at it while shifting his weight from one foot to another.

"Bella why don't you and Sam go check the grill out back." Sue said politely and I was glad she gave me an escape so I was no longer under their antagonizing stares.

"Sure." I replied happily and made my way out back to where the barbeque grill was. Sam quietly followed me out the back door. I lifted the lid to the barbeque only to get burned from the side of it.

"Ah hot bitch, hot bitch, hot bitch!" I hissed clutching my hand jumping up and down in pain. Instantly Sam was by my side with a very worried and anxious look on his face.

"Are you ok Bella? Here let me see it." Sam said. I hid my hand into my chest and turned away from him.

"I'm fine." I lied. I didn't like help, not did I like anyone babying me, it was yet another way of showing weakness, instead I shut any and everything out, that way I would never be hurt again.

"Come on LaLa, let me see your hand please?" His voice was barely a whisper as he quietly pleads to see my hand. I stood there a few moments in shock and I felt a stab in my chest as he used the nickname only Paul used and knew. How did he know Paul called me that? No one but me and him knew, he only called me that when I was upset or when either one of us had been trying to get the others guard down. I only knew the real Paul, and only Paul knew the real me. I looked into Sam's eyes and saw so much of Paul, the way his silver blue eyes held so much pain and suffering, but yet were beautiful and full of happiness. He looked exactly the way my Paul did when he was vulnerable, right now Sam looked exactly like Paul, even sounded like Paul, but I know Paul was dead and was never coming back. Sadness filled through my entire body and tears rimed the edge of my eyes, but I pushed them back and forced myself to be strong.

"I…uh…well I-"Sam started but was rudely interrupted by Leah.

"Are you going to sit out here all day and chit-chat or are you going to bring the meat in? I don't know about your skinny white ass, but I'm starving." Leah sneered and we heard Sue scold her from inside the house for cursing. Sam looked at my hand quickly as I told him it didn't hurt anymore, which was true. Sam and I quickly got all the meat off the grill and made our way inside for dinner. I carefully set the tray of meat in the center of the table and took my seat next to Sam.

"Finally." Huffed my step-sister, while I just ignored her, not wanting to make a scene in front of Sam. We all made our plates and began to dig in. Seth, Leah, Seth's two friends, and Sam had huge plates piled with food the height of Mount Everest. All throughout dinner Leah kept glaring at Sam beside me.

"Leah didn't your mother ever tell you staring is rude." I told her than took a spoonful of my fruit salad into my mouth.

"You want to know why I hate _Sam_ so much." She said still glaring daggers at Sam. Sam seems like a really nice guy, a little mysterious, but still nice. I can't imagine him doing anything to make my bitter sister hate him.

"Enlighten me please." I told her with a smile on my face waiting for her bullshit story and taking another bite of my food.

"Sam and I were engaged, but he left me for my cousin, it was only a few weeks before our wedding. Now I have to see them happy together every day, knowing that I'll never be as good as my cousin. All the dreams Sam and I had together went down the toilet when he took one look and my so called cousin." She explained her voice full of hurt. I sat there trying to decide if her story was true or a false tale. I could clearly see all the emotion on her face as she told me this, but I just couldn't believe this to be true. I looked around the table for confrontation to see what Leah had just said was true. Everyone just had their heads hung low looking down at the table as I looked at each of them. Lastly my gazed landed on Sam.

"Is that true Sam?" I asked

"Yeah_ Sam_ is it true? Is it true that you _Sam_ are now married to my cousin? Tell her _Sam_!" Leah growled out, but head a smirk plastered on her face like she was enjoying this all too much, like she was not only trying to hurt Sam, but me too.

"You don't…It's not…I'm not…Lied…Not same person…" He said shamefully and with guilt thick in his voice as he stumbled over his words. Just hearing that confirmed what I needed to know, my entire appetite left and I was no longer hungry. I pushed back my chair and plate while standing up.

"Thanks for dinner, it was great. Sam thank you for coming. I'm no longer hungry so I'm going to go lie down for a little while." I told them and made my way upstairs. I have no idea why but hearing Sam was married made me feel sick to my stomach and even full of hurt. Why am I feeling this way? I feel like I'm betraying Paul having feelings for another man. I flopped down onto my bed face down and began shaking me head trying to figure out these mixed feelings I'm having. There was a light tap on my door and I just laid there knowing they would come in anyway.

"Bella, I need to tell you something.

**So I know this chapter is rather short, but I haven't gotten much feedback from you readers & I'm in a huge writers block right now, also I'm preparing for a really big comp in Denver on the 5****th**** for jiu jitsu. Please review and give me some criticism, praise, anything? Thanks**


End file.
